Forces Of Nature
by Kurumi2244
Summary: This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it’s a “what if” type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different… (I know people have seen this story l
1. Default Chapter

Forces Of Nature 

Forces Of Nature 

By: Kurumi © 2001 Ranma ½ fan fiction.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I only have $4.32 and some fuzz. *Fake sob* 

This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it's a "what if" type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different… 

I apologize a head if time; I'm not a great speller ¬¬. And this spell check doesn't work all that great. So don't kill me too much! ^^;

+++

Prologue: China

"Akane?" A girl said popping out of the water. "Ohmygod." She gasped at the form of her body and the high pitch voice that came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" A boy with ash brown hair said as he came out of a pool of water. He screams as he looked at his body. "What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? I'm a girl!" He got out of the water trying to put two and two together.

"Akane?" The red headed girl said as she came out of the water. "Is that you?" She paused in fright, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" 

"Mumuhumahsha!" A panda came over to them. 

"Oh no, I told them very, very bad to go into pool. But do they listen to me?" The guide seemed frightened.

+++

"Cursed springs?" Akane gasped as the guide told them. 

"Can't we just go into the right spring and change back?" Ranma asked the guide.

"No, don't know witch is witch now. My father died before he finished making the chart. I need to test each with mice or some animal." 

"Mumuhumahsha!" Gunma reported angrily.

"Right, I change you back." The guide said going over to the stove in the kitchen.

"You mean where not stuck this way?" Akane asked looking hopeful.

"Hot water reveres the affect as cold water triggers the affect." The guide informed them. He poured hot water over the three and changing them back to their normal selves. Akane's long ash brown hair changed back into dark blue. Her shoulders slimed down and chest got bigger. Ranma had the opposite effect. His hair went from red to black and shoulders got bigger and chest got broader and flatter. Gunma, though, didn't have much change expect he got less hairy. 

+++

"What is it Akane." Ranma asked as he hunched next to her.

"Amazons." Akane told him. 

"Food." Gunma said running to the food table.

"NO!" Akane hissed she pulled on his gi and sat him down. "Whatever you do don't go in there." 

"Why?" Gunma started drooling, "All that food." 

"I ain't ours, they'll get mad. There ain't no telling what they might do." Ranma told him. 

"Fine, fine, lets go on our way.


	2. Forces of Nature: Part 1: Engaged?!

Forces Of Nature 

Forces Of Nature 

By: Kurumi © 2001 Ranma ½ fan fiction.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I only have $4.32 and some fuzz. *Fake sob* 

This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it's a "what if" type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different…

-----

Part 1: Engaged?!

-----

"WHAT'D YOU MEAN WHERE ENGAGED?!" Ranma-chan yelled shaking his father, who was a giant panda at the time.

"Mumumhahehahm." Gunma said as he held up his sign. ::It's so we can join our school's together and-:: he flipped over the sign ::It's for our honor.::

"I'm not marring him!" Akane-kun snarled. "Were to young."

::We made up our minds, we mush go to the dojo now.:: Gunma's sign read.

"But it's not fair-" Akane and Ranma started but Gunma gave them a warning look. "What are they going to say when we come in?" Akane asked. No one answered and went on their way. 

"Hello?" Ranma-chan asked as they went inside the Tendo home.

"Saotome is that you?" Soun Tendo asked as he followed by Nabiki and Kusmie went to the front. "Akane? Is that you?" he asked coming up to Ranma-Chan.

"I didn't know red hair ran in your family." Nodoka Saotome said.

"Mom?" Ranma-chan said.

"My Ranma is a man not a girl." Nodoka said.

"Can I have some hot water?" Akane-kun asked.

"Yeah, me too." Ranma-chan said.

"Sure." Kusmie said going into the kitchen.

::Well this is odd.:: Gunma's sign said.

"And who might you be?" Nodoka asked Gunma.

::Certainly not Gunma Saotome, your:: He filliped the sign over. :: Wonderful, manly, and honorable husband!::

"Here you go." Kusmie said smiling handing them the kettle. Akane poured some over herself and over Ranma then Gunma.

"What have you done to my son GUNMA?" Nodoka yelled.

"What have you done to my baby girl?" Soun wailed.

"Well you see we went to China and…" Gunma went on about the curse and how you reverse and trigger it. 

"My poor baby girlllll!" Soun cried hugging Akane.

"Gunma how dare you do this to poor Ranma." Nodoka scolded him. Nabiki started splashing Ranma and Akane. 

"Well you," Ranma-chan started, "Stop," now he's Ranma-kun, "THAT." He yelled.

"Oh this is to fun." Nabiki said.

"Come on Ranma lets go to the dojo." Akane said giving Nabiki a look.

"Yeah, sure." Ranma said following her. Ranma was wearing his usual Chinese style outfit and his hair in a pigtail. Akane wore a white Gi and her long hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The two wondered off into the dojo.

"I can't believe them." Akane said as she punched a hole in the wall. "Oupps," she though.

"I know," Ranma said, "We've known each other our hole lives and know the choose to tell us." 

"Thank god that Ukyo isn't here." Akane said.

"Ukyo?" Ranma looked confused. 

"Oh you remember her, your dad stole her food cart. She ran behind it swearing to kill us." 

"Oh yeah her…" 

***

"Hi, I'm Ranma and this is Akane." A six-year-old Ranma said.

"I'm Ukyo." She said blushing. "No one's even nice to me!" She though. Soon the three became the best of friends. But Ukyo wanted to be more the "friends" with Ranma. As the years past she soon began following him everywhere. Her father tried to get Gunma to marry her off to Ranma but he said no. Then he said that he'd give them their food cart, and Gunma can't say no to food. The next day a nine year old Ranma and Akane where put in the cart as Gunma ran off with it.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL OF YOU!" Ukyo swore to herself. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" 

***

"If she found out what our parents did, she'd kill all of them." Akane said.

"Yeah," Ranma said. That's the last thing he needed people chasing after him…


	3. Forces of Nature: Part 2: Ukyo Kenjin

Forces Of Nature 

Forces Of Nature 

By: Kurumi © 2001 Ranma ½ fan fiction.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I only have $4.32 and some fuzz. *Fake sob* 

This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it's a "what if" type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different…

-----

Part 2: Ukyo Kenjin

-----

"Ranma! Paper to die!" A voice called as a boy jumped off of a fence.

"Royga? It can't be." Ranma said as he heard the familiar battle cry.

"Royga? You dare compare me to such a weak person?" The boy snarled. "I want my revenge." He poked him in the chest. "I went it now." He started swinging a large spatula around trying to hit him but Ranma was to fast. 

"Is that all you got?" Ranma asked the boy.

"NO!" He yelled as he hit him, hitting him off guard. 

"AHHH!" Ranma yelled as he went flying into a pond. "Ah man." *splash* 

"Ranma no BAKA!" Akane said as she heard a splash out side.

"Ouu." Ranma-chan moaned. "Need hot water." 

"Baka." She said as she pulled him out of the pond. 

"Hot water?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, thanks Nabiki." Ranma said as he reached for the kettle.

"That'll be 100yen." Nabiki said as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma said as he gave he the money.

"Thank you." She said stuffing the money into her pocket and handed the kettle to Ranma-Chan.

"Whatever." Ranma said as he changed.

"Ranma! Akane! It's almost time for school." Kusmie called.

"School?" They said together.

"Yes, didn't father tell you?" Kusmie said as she came out side. "Akane you'll need a uniform." 

"No! I'm not wearing a uniform." Akane said. 

***

"I can't believe I have to ware a dress." Akane said.

"Could you be anymore of a tom boy?" Ranma asked as they walked to school.

"Yes I could." Akane said sticking out her tong at him.

"Oh you are so uncute." Ranma said.

"Un CUTE?" Akane said, "Just because I'm ten times the man you'll ever be doesn't mean I'm uncute." 

"And just because I'm ten times more the woman of you doesn't mean that you're cute." Ranma said.

"I bet you couldn't go a hole day at school as a girl." Akane said.

"I bet you couldn't go a hole day at school as a boy." Ranma said.

"YOUR ON!" The two said together.

"You can't do that." Nabiki said. 

"What do you mean? Of course we can." Akane said.

"No you can't." Nabiki started. "You just can't be a girl one day and a boy the next, or show up looking the exact opposite as you looked the day before. People will talk."

"I guess your right." Akane said.

***

"Class we have some new students," The sensei said. "Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. You may take the two empty seats in the back." 

"Yes sensei." Akane and Ranma said together. 

"That's Nabiki's sister." A voice whispered.

"She is?" Another voice said.

"Yep. Those been on the road their whole life. I also heard that-"

"That's enough talking." The sensei said.

"Yes sensei." The two that where talking said.

"Now, lets get started." He began, "In World War II-" 

"Excuse me." A boy said. 

"Akane, that's the boy that I saw earlier." Ranma hissed to her. 

"It is?" Akane hissed back. 

"What do you need." The sensei said to the boy.

"I'm moving into this class." The boy said. "My name is Ukyo Kenjin." 

"Ukyo." Ranma and Akane said exchanging looks.

"That's no boy." Akane hissed, "I can't believe I missed it!" 

"Mr. Kenjin- I'm sorry Ms. Kenjin." The sensei said looking at the paper. "You can sit right there." 

"Thank you." Ukyo said and sat down.

"That's a girl?" 

"Yes I am a girl," Ukyo said to them, "Or I used to be." 

"What's that support to mean?" "Maybe if she had a chest." "Stop talking like that you pervert." "Come on lets see some-"  
"That's enough Lee." The teacher yelled. Ukyo spotted Ranma. She gave him a look that made his spin tingle. 

"RANMA SAOTOME!" She yelled, "DIE!" She ran over to him and tried to punch him in the face, but her dodged her attach easily.  
"Uuchan!" Ranma said.

"DIE!" She hit him over the head with a giant spatula.

"That's enough! You two outside now! Get the water buckets." The sensei ordered.

"It wasn't Ranma's fault she attacked-" Akane tried to tell the teacher.   
"Ms. Tendo I will not tolerate back talk. Out side now." The teacher yelled. She followed Ranma and Ukyo outside. 

"Ukyo! Why did you do that?" Akane asked as soon as they got outside. 

"You to will pay for what you did. Or I'll die trying!" She said throwing the buckets of water at them as she tore off. 

"Hey!" Ranma-chan yelled. 

"Great." Akane-kun sighed. 

"Where is that Saotome?" Kuno said as he came down the hall.

"Who wants to know?" Ranma-chan asked.

"I, Takawaki Kuno, age 17, blue thunder of Furinkin High." Kuno bowed.

"And why do you want to see Ranma Kuno?" Ranma-chan asked him.

"Simple, pig tailed beauty. For he has a spell over Akane Tendo." He holds up a picture of a small Akane. "An, Akane I had taken from me so long ago.Oh Akane how I miss you so." Kuno cried. 

"Well Akane doesn't miss you!" Akane-kun said punching him into next week.

"Good shot Akane." Ranma-chan said. "Hehe, he looks like a big blue blob flying into the sky."

"Your right." 

***

"So they fell in Jesenko." Ukyo said looking at them from a top of a tree. She hung herself from a branch. "Now's my chance." She jumped of the branch excepting to land on Ranma. *BAMB* She missed. "Ouch."

"What was that?" Ranma said turning around. Ukyo crawled behind the tree where she hid herself. "An, must a been an animal or something." Ukyo through one of her little spatulas at Ranma.

"Ouch! Show your self." Ranma through down his bag ready to fight. Ukyo hid her self before she managed to get away un noticed. "Guess it was nothin, just an animal or something."

"I will get you Saotome! I will on my families honor I will!" Ukyo though as she ran to her restaurant.


	4. Forces of Nature: Part 3: Pig's in a Bla...

Forces Of Nature 

Forces Of Nature 

By: Kurumi © 2001 Ranma ½ fan fiction.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I only have $4.32 and some fuzz. *Fake sob* 

This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it's a "what if" type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different…

----

Part 3: Pigs in a blanket 

----

A little black pig ran up the sidewalk of Nermia. His little black bandanna rustled in the wind. 

"Hey Akane, look who it is." Ranma said as he just missed stepping on the pig.

"Who?" Akane asked looking around. She looked down. "Royga! Let's get him some hot water." Akane picked Royga up. "Why she being so nice to him for?" Ranma though as he followed them.

*Flash Back * 

"Hurry up Akane!" Ranma-chan called as she her father she jumped across a cliff to the edge of the next cliff. 

"Ranma!" Akane-kun called as she stopped on the edge of the cliff looking down.

::Ranma you baka! You knocked a boy down there.:: Gunma-pandas sign said.

"Oupps." Ranma-chan said looking at the black pig swimming. They hurriedly pulled the pig out of the pool and poured hot water over him. It was Royga Habiki, an old friend of Ranma and Akane. 

"Ranma!" Royga hissed, "Now I'm a pig!" 

"Only half pig." Ranma said now also a boy. "It was pop's fault! He hit you first."

"YOUR RIGHT!" Royga said as his battle ora focused on Gunma who splashed himself with cold water. 

::I'm just an innocent Panda: His sign read only to get him cold glares from the three…

*End flashback* 

"So, what brings you to Nermia Royga?" Akane asked as she poured hot water over him. 

"Nermia?" Royga blinked as he looked at Akane and Ranma, "Well, at least it's not Kansans." 

"Kansans?" Ranma blinked, "Where's that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure glad to be gone. All of those munchkin's dancing, and witches, and LION'S AND TIGER'S AND BEAR'S OH MY!" 

"Yeah…" Ranma said. 

"So anyway, I'm where again?" Royga began but was cut off by the ever-popular Kuno.

"Fear not Akane Tendo! For I, Takawaki Kuno age 17 Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall free you from Ranma Saotome! And break you away from his evil spell and" Kuno started but was soon cut off by Akane blasting him, once more, into the horizon. 

"Royga, that was our village idiot." Ranma said.

"Ranma Saotome!" Ukyo said jumping off a roof. "DIE!" She swung her spatula back and forth as she charged toured him.

"And hello to you to Ukyo," Ranma said as he dodged the killer spatula, "Girl's ain't supposed to be so valiant, I mean you don't want to be like that uncute tomboy over there." 

"I'M NOT UNCUTE!" Akane raged. 

"I mean Uuchan." Ranma said, "You are pretty cute, under that tom boy exterior."

"You really mean it?" Ukyo said blushing, she stopped trying to attack him.

"Yep." Ranma said. She smiled and ran away.

"So you think she cute?" Akane said as her eyes darkened. 

"Ua, well," Ranma said as he though, "Better think fast!" "Your a lot cuter then her." He told her."Oh, that was good." He though. 

"Ranma?" She asked blushing.

"Ua, well you are." He half said, half asked. She blushed and ran off. "Girls."

+++

"He thinks I'm cute." Akane though to herself as she ran, "He thinks I'm cute? No of course he doesn't. But he said so him self." She stopped running. "He thinks I'm cute!"She yelled out loud. She got odd looks from the people around her. "Well, I guess he's pretty cute…" She though as she ran back to the dojo.

+++

"So you and Akane are engaged?" Royga asked as he and Ranma sat on the bench out side of the Tendo Home. 

"Yeah, I guess you'd say that," Ranma said, "Our parent's arranged it." 

"Oh, well I better get going," Royga said.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked. 

"Home." He said and headed east.

"Ua, Royga," Ranma said as Royga turned around, "You live the other way." 

"Oupps." He said slightly embarrassed. 

+++

Ranma sat on the roof on top of the Tendo Home. The moon was bigger the usual and it seemed to draw you into it. Ranma though about what he usually though up on the roof. Akane. At first he didn't know what to think. It's not like he just met her, he'd known her for years. That's what really scared him, he'd always though of her as a friend, his right hand. She was his best friend. And before they came there nothing more. Now he was thinking that he might like her more then that.

"The moon is pretty from here isn't it?" Akane asked as she sat down next to him. He long hair normally pulled into a tight ponytail or braids hung lose. 

"Akane? Why are you up here?" Ranma asked slightly embarrassed.

"The same thing you do," Akane said, "Think."

"Oh." Ranma said, now he was certain that his face was beat red. 

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked looking at him. "Are you feeling alright?" Ranma nodded. "I think you better go to bed, you look flushed." He nodded and got up.

"Night Akane." He said and left.

"See you tomorrow Ranma." Akane said as she watched him leave.

"Akane?" Nabiki asked as her head popped up from a ladder, "I though I heard you up here."

"Oh, hi Nabiki." Akane said as she saw her sister. 

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Nabiki asked as she sat down next to Akane. "I saw him run inside."

"Oh, I don't know. He looked flushed when I came up here and he went to bed, I think." Akane told her sister.

"Okay, well good night Akane." Nabiki waved as she climbed down the ladder. "Oh, this is too good." Nabiki though. She went inside, she had business to do.

+++

"Don't make me do what I had to do to Tufo." Nabiki warned Ranma. 

"And that is?" Ranma asked, "And why?" 

"Tied him up to the kitchen table until he told Kusmie how he felt." Nabiki said with a very evil smirk.

"Nabiki," Ranma started, "I've only known you for a couple weeks, but you are really getting on my nerves." 

"As I do to most people, brother-in-law." She said turning to leave the room. "Good night, brother dear." Ranma cringed; he didn't want to be related to her, even if it just was an in-law.


	5. Forces of Nature: Part 4: The Heart of a...

Forces Of Nature 

Forces Of Nature 

By: Kurumi © 2001 Ranma ½ fan fiction.

Disclaimer; Don't sue me, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I only have $4.32 and some fuzz. *Fake sob* 

This is my alternate universe here. Muhahahaha! Anyway it's a "what if" type of story. Gunma raises Akane with Ranma and she also goes with them on the training journey although, things are a little different…

----

Part 4: The Heart of an Amazon

----

"Shampoo," Cologne said angrily in Chinese, "You dragging behind."

"Sorry Great Grand Mother." Shampoo said speeding up her pace.

"Shampoo! My lovely Shampoo! Where are you my Shampoo?" Mousse practically sang. "I love, love, love you Shampoo!" 

"Stupid Mousse." Shampoo mumbled. 

"Shampoo! Get Tooth Past and Conditioner over here!" Cologne told her great grand child. 

"We here!" Tooth Past and Conditioner said together. Tooth Past had dark purple hair, and Conditioner had light purple hair. Each had it pined up in a spiral bun on the top of their head. 

"Good, good, now Sun Glasses, do you have them in sight?" Cologne asked a boy with short jet-black hair.

"Yep, I see the three." The boy said looking through a telescope of some sort. "And about four other's." 

"Now, that stupid Panda will get what's coming to him." Cologne said evilly. 

"Great Grand Mother, me and Laundry Soap get married!" Mouth Wash said happily.

"Finally, and I though that girl was a lost hope." Perfume said.

"HEY!" Laundry Soap said angrily. "Don't talk like that about my Mouth Wash!" He punched Perfume back to China.

"AHHH!" Perfume yelled as he flu to China.

"PEOPLE!" Cologne said getting everyone's attention. "We must plan our revenge. Now Shampoo, what you must do is…"

+++

"Amazon's?" Akane asked shocked. "Here? But Why?"

"I dunno, but I saw a big group of them on my way home. I don't think they saw me." Royga said as he, Ranma and Akane sat at the table. "I think I got engaged to one." He scratched his head.

"Very funny." Ranma said. 

"No! I'm serious. I accidentally stepped on one of their heads. The girl fell over and the old lady said that I defeated her, so I must marry her." Royga said, "She was cute, Shampoo I think her name is."

"Royga!" Akane gasped.

"Ah, It's no big deal." Royga said. "It's just like an arranged marriage. And you two seem happy…" Ranma and Akane blushed.

"Hey, it ain't my choice to marry a Tom Boy like her." Ranma said as Akane hit him over the head. 

"Well I don't wanna marry a pervert like you." Akane said.

"At least I don't wanna dress like a girl." Ranma said, "And you like to dress as a boy."

"Baka," Akane said trying to clam down. "Look, we've known each other for about 12 years and poor Royga here just met his 'fiancée'" 

"Well, I have to go." Royga rose up. 

"Bye Royga." Ranma and Akane said. Royga walked right into the closet. 

"Oupps." Royga said and managed to get out of the closet and out of the front door.

"You know, we are pretty lucky." Ranma said as he leaned on the wall.

"What?" Akane looked at his face in disbelief.

"It's not like we haven't known each other for only a week, but our whole lives." Ranma said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Akane said.

"Hey, you're a better choice then Nabiki, she's crazy." Ranma started. "You know she tied up Tufo until he told Kusmie how he felt about her." Akane laughed.

"Goodnight Kusmie." A voice said from the door way as the door opened.

"It was fun, we have to do it again!" Kusmie said to the voice in the door, "And thank you for winning me that stuffed Panda."

"It look's just like the panda that help's around my office sometimes," The man said, "Bye!"

"Good bye!" She said as she closed the door. "That Dr. Tufo is so nice. Look at the panda he won for me at the fair!" She held up the very large panda for Akane and Ranma to see. They looked at each other and laughed. "Oh my!" She looked at her watch, "It's already 9:30! And I have all those dishes to do. Oh my!" She put the panda doll on the couch and ran into the kitchen. Ranma went up to the couch and picked up the panda. 

"Looks like my dad, huh?" Ranma asked. 

"Yeah." Akane said laughing. "I'm going to help Kusmie in the kitchen." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ranma stopped her, "Do you think that's safe?" She through a sign at him, 

::Get a life BAKA:: It read. "Ouch." It landed on his face; he fell over.

"Ha, you deserved it." She said as she went to the kitchen to help Kusmie. "Need any help Kusmie?" 

"Why sure Akane!" Kusmie said joyfully. "You can cut the fruit for tomorrows breakfast. And when you are finished you can put them in a blow. I do like to have things prepared a head of time!" Akane grabbed a knife and an evil look spread on her face. She began chopping very un even pieces and bits of the cutting board went with it. "Why Akane, you seem to be getting better!"

"Really?" Akane asked. "Thanks Kusmie!" 

"Tell me Akane," Kusmie began, "How are things between you and Ranma?"

"What do you mean Kusmie?" Akane asked looking puzzled.

"He's such a nice boy." Kusmie said, "And you two look so cute together." Akane stopped cutting. Were they a couple?   
"Um, please excuse me Kusmie," Akane said, "I just remembered something I have to do."

"Of course Akane." Kusmie said smiling as Akane ran out of the kitchen. She ran to her room and clawed out the window. She had to think, she claimed on the roof.

+++

"Die!" Shampoo called as she tackled Gunma.

"What is the meaning of this girl?" Gunma ordered.

"You know panda!" Shampoo said pinning him on the ground.

"What do you want?" Gunma said trying to break free.

"What you stole!" Shampoo said angrily.

"Never!" Gunma yelled back.

"Okay." Shampoo said Gunma looked at her blankly. "Laundry Soap! Sun Glasses!" 

"No!" Gunma cried as two more Amazon's took him down. "Boy they have funny names, hehe." Gunma though.

"Tell us where the stone is Panda and well leave!" Sun Glasses demanded.

"Fine, Fine." Gunma sighed. "In the Tendo Hall." 

"Your not all that bad Panda Man." Laundry Soap said as he and Sun Glasses got off the poor man and tied him up.

"They'll never know that I've cleverly hid a third of the stone in my room and I lost the other two pieces, they just disappeared. If they get that stone, they'll rule the world! Okay so maybe they won't, I want the stone!!" Gunma though as laid there like a pig in a blanket.

+++

"AHH!" Akane yelled as Laundry Soap, Sun Glasses, and Shampoo came charging into the room, with a singing Mousse behind them. 

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he came into the room at the sound of her scream. Shampoo had a hold of her long dark blue ponytail. 

"RANMA! HELP!" Akane yelled as she back flipped kicking Shampoo in the face. "Never touch my hair. Never." 

"Shampoo not beat yet." Shampoo said wiping blood away from under her eye.

"We want the stone!" Sun Glasses yelled.

"Stone?" Ranma blinked. 

"Yeah, you know 'the heart of the Amazon' stone." Laundry Soap said as he picked Ranma up by his collar.

"No, I don't know." Ranma said punching him in the face making him fall.

"Shampoo! I love you! No! Don't hurt my Shampoo!" Mousse sang.

"Stupid Mousse…"Shampoo sighed. "Ranma! Akane! We want what your father stool!" 

"Don't tell me," Ranma sighed, "The stone?"

"Yep." Sun Glasses told him.

"Pop's room is up stairs seconded door on the left." Ranma said pointing to the stairs. The four shuffled up stairs. About five minutes passes as the four Amazons shuffled dome the stairs. 

"He split in to thirds! We must find the other two pieces or our tribe is domed!" Sun Glasses said in shock. "The stone should be able to led us to the other two pieces." He sat down in the center of the floor and placed the stone in the middle. He chanted in Chinese something that made the red stone glow. Ranma and Akane looked at the boy he stood up and their chests began glowing. 

"What happening?" Akane though, she couldn't speak.

"Akane?" Ranma replied, although no sound came from his mouth Akane could hear him.

"What happing Ranma?" She could hear his thoughts; it was like she was seeing though his eyes.

"Where are we?" Ranma looked around him all he saw was black. Nothing was there except he and Akane. 

"I have no idea." She still couldn't talk. 

"Where are they?" They could hear Laundry Soap talking.

"Don't you get it? They have the stones in them!" Sun Glasses voice rang.

"What? Shampoo no understands." Shampoo said not understanding.

"I'm no sure. It seems as if they some how attracted the stones to them. I'm not sure how but that what I'm thinking." Sun Glasses said pounding the problem. 

"Are we trapped in here?" Akane asked, "I can talk again!" 

"I have no idea." Ranma said too regaining his speech. "If we are trapped in here then, then…" He though. 

"Then, then what?" Akane asked looking at him puzzled. "What is he talking about?" She though.

"I didn't say it, I though that." Ranma said staring at her.

"So we can read each others thoughts?" Akane asked looking even more puzzled. 

"I'll think of something, like a mantel picture," Ranma said, "And you tell me what it is." He though of the time when they left Ukyo behind. 

"That was when we left Ukyo behind." Akane said looking at him. "Oh this is too weird." She began pacing around. 

"We have to get them back here!" Mousse cried, "Or else the stone will be forever lost!" 

"Hey duck boy can you hear me?" Ranma yelled at the floor. 

"Ranma?" Shampoo yelled back.

"Where are you?" Laundry Soap asked.

"I don't know it's dark up here." Ranma yelled back. 

"Is Akane there too?" Mousse yelled.

"Yeah! Where are we?" Akane yelled and then all of a sudden, they where sucked out of, where ever they where. 

"You," Sun Glasses said as he stared at them, "came out of the stone! You came out of the stone!" Ranma opened his hand and there was a piece of the stone in it. In Akane's hand there was one too. 

"Here." Ranma through the stone at Sun Glasses. Akane, still in shock handed the other piece to Sun Glasses.

"Where am I now?" Royga called as he came through the wall. 

"Ah, Arin!" Shampoo called running over to Royga groping him. 

"Shampoo!" Mousses called as he jumped on her, on accident, falling on top of her. 

"Mousse." Shampoo sighed.

"He bet you Shampoo!" Royga cried, "Now your engaged to him!" 

"Shampoo so happy." Shampoo sighed. 

+++

"Really Gunma," Nodaka said to her husband that night over tea. Someone who rolled the poor man over to her house had found him. She untied him and he said that he got some Amazons mad, but he didn't tell why. "Try not to get tied up any more, okay?" 

"Yes dear." Gunma said picking at his rice ball, not that he wasn't hungry, just that he didn't like being lectured. 

"So," She changed the subject, "When's the big day?"

"Big day?" Gunma blinked.

"The wedding silly." Nodaka laughed.

"I'm already married." Gunma said, not really understanding.

"Not yours, Ranma." Nodaka said shaking her head, "Honestly."

"Oh," Gunma said, "Oh. Soun and I decided that we'd wait until they're out of school."

"Well that's a good idea," Nodaka agreed. 

----

Coming soon!

Part 5: Akane's Feeling's 


End file.
